Midorima's End Story
by Sheii.kun
Summary: Kisah tentang kematian seorang Midorima Shintarou setelah mendengar kabar buruk tentang teman-temannya. RnR! WARNING: gaje, OoC -maybe-, typo(s), Midorima meninggal dengan tidak elit, MIDOxOC, DLDR! ;3


**WARNING: OoC, gaje, typo(s), saya membuatnya padahal tak tahu apa-apa soal pesawat #kicked, angst –gagal-**

Kisah tentang kematian seorang Midorima Shintarou setelah mendengar kabar buruk tentang teman-temannya. RnR!

**MIDORIMA'S END STORY**

**(angst, humor, romance, and friendship)**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke belongs to FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

**Kalau fic ini 100% punya Sheii ._.v Ok? Tak percaya!? Jahatnyaa! **

**.**

**.**

Midorima Shintarou, itulah namanya. Pria tsundere berambut hijau lumut yang memakai megane. Selalu membawa lucky item kapanpun dan dimanapun. Seringkali teman-temannya meributkan tentang lucky itemnya yang kadang bisa sebesar speaker di konser-konser dangdut.

Sekarang, ia dan teman-teman tim basketnya ada di dalam pesawat yang belum terbang. Masih menunggu beberapa menit lagi. Akashi dan Murasakibara duduk di bangku paling depan. Aomine dan Kuroko ada di belakangnya. Momoi dan Kise ada duduk di belakang Aomine dan Kuroko. Di antara mereka, Midorima duduk paling belakang bersama lucky itemnya. Ia memang yang paling anteng, tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ada firasat tak baik.

"Ki-chan, diamlah! Kau tak mau mendapat hukuman dari Akashi, kan?" bisik Momoi pada Kise. Midorima bisa mendengarnya karena ia berada tepat di samping Momoi.

"Aku tak ribut, cuma ngobrol sama Aomine-cchi saja!" protes Kise. Aomine ikutan protes, "enak aja! Buat apa ngobrol sama model banci!?"

"Aku gak banci –ssu!" balas Kise. Ia memelototi Aomine

"Tapi melambai, ya, kan?"

"Nggaakk!"

"Nyiur melambai, di tepi pantaaii~"

"Aomine-cchi hidoi –ssu!" Kise mulai merengek. Aomine malah semakin meledeknya, padahal lagu yang dinyanyikan Aomine sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan banci. Momoi mencoba menenangkan. Sementara Midorima hanya merespon dengan menaikkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tak melorot. Cklek.

"Ryota, Daiki, ada keluhan?" Akashi yang sebelumnya tenang-tenang saja kini menatap Kise dan Aomine dengan tajam. Kise dan Aomine merinding ketakutan, langsung menggeleng. Memang, tak ada yang berani melawan kapten mereka yang absolut itu.

"Syukurlah," Akashi tersenyum. Tapi bagi mereka, itu senyum setan.

"Nee, Aka-chin, kenapa naik pesawat? Kan bisa naik kereta api… Kraus…" keluh Murasakibara. Masih dengan momogi dan chitato yang menemaninya. "Kau gila, Murasakibara? Gimana caranya dari Jepang ke Bali naik kereta api?" sahut Aomine.

"Atsushi, aku ingin melemparkan Ryota dan Daiki saat pesawat sudah mulai terbang. Biar saja mereka mati. Kau juga mau ikut bersama mereka?" tawar Akashi. Aura mengerikan tetap setia menyelimutinya. Mendengarnya, Kise sudah nangis kejer. Kalau Aomine terlihat tenang-tenang saja tapi ia menangis dalam hati. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih ingin bermain basket, masih ingin ketemu emak, masih ingin hidup!

"Ti-tidak, terimakasih!" jawab Murasakibara dengan cepat. Dasar gak setia kawan.

Akashi tersenyum ke arah jendela, sehingga tak ada satupun yang melihat hal itu. Tadi ia hanya menakuti Aomine dan Kise yang tak bisa diam. Walaupun cukup kejam dengan latihan neraka, ia tak tega membunuh teman sendiri.

Pesawat sudah mulai berjalan, lalu semakin lama, semakin naik dan akhirnya terbang di udara. Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi yang notabane baru pertama kali naik pesawat kegirangan bukan main. Malu-maluin memang. Kayak Kuroko, dong! Tenang dan gak ndeso.

Midorima mengelus kepala boneka beruangnya dengan lembut. Wajar kalau Midorima bersikap seperti ini kepada lucky itemnya. Tapi bagi orang yang melihatnya, mungkin hal ini terlihat menjijikkan. Udah cowok, bawa boneka, tsundere, hidup pula.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, ya! Aku mau ke toilet –nanodayo," bisik Midorima pada boneka besarnya. Kewarasannya di fanfic ini sudah mulai dipertanyakan.

Midorima beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan ke belakang, mencari ruangan yang dicarinya saat ini. Yep, toilet.

Tanpa sengaja Midorima bersimpangan dengan cewek berambut keriting gulung berwarna cokelat. Mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan mata Midorima secara sekilas. Cewek itu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis padanya. Midorima tak merespon. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah itu, tapi ia terlalu jaim untuk menyapanya. Tidak seperti Kise dan Mayuzumi.

Selesai melakukan panggilan alam, Midorima kembali ke tempat duduknya. Berjalan melewati orang-orang yang ternyenyak di kursi pesawat. Matanya membulat tak percaya saat melihat gadis tadi yang duduk di kursinya.

"Itu kursi ku –nanodayo!" Midorima menghampiri cewek itu. Yang bersangkutan kaget, lalu menengok sesuatu di samping kirinya, boneka beruang. Sama seperti punyanya, tapi yang itu lebih besar. Ia langsung berdiri dengan kikuk, wajahnya merah padam.

"Ma-maaf! Aku gak tahu, habis, boneka mu sama kayak punyaku! Err … ah, ini dia kursi ku! Maaf, ya, Shin-chan!" gadis itu gelagapan. Ia segera duduk di kursi nya, tepat di belakang Midorima. Midorima menghela napas, "dasar ceroboh!"

"…"

"KAU TADI BILANG NAMAKU APA?" teriak Midorima, ia menengok ke belakang. Gadis itu menggeleng, rambut cokelatnya bergerak-gerak.

"Maaf! Tadi aku berpikir kamu itu temanku! Maaf, ya!" ia malah minta maaf lagi ke Midorima. Midorima mulai penasaran. Namun hatinya seakan berkata firasat buruknya akan terjadi kalau ia akrab dengan orang ini.

Dan akhirnya rasa penasarannya mengalahkan ketakutannya.

"Temanmu? Siapa –nanodayo?" tanya Midorima, ia menaikkan kacamatanya. Klek.

"Namanya Midorima Shintarou, sekarang aku sudah kehilangan kontak dengannya. Wajah dan caranya bicara mirip denganmu," ujar cewek itu. Midorima terbelalak, tak percaya. Sudah dipastikan kalau cewek ini adalah temannya entah kapan. Midorima agak pikun soalnya.

"Kalau namamu siapa –nanodayo?"

"Sasaki Aruda," jawab cewek itu. Secara cepat, Midorima langsung mencari apapun yang diketahuinya tentang Sasaki Aruda di memori nya. Sasaki Aruda… Sasaki Aruda… SASAKI ARUDA?!

"A-aku Midorima Shintarou –nanodayo!" Midorima menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-Aruda-chan! Temanku sekelasku waktu TK, ya?"

"Iya, benar! Kita, kan, sebangku!" Aruda mengangguk mantap. Mereka pun langsung ngobrol-ngobrol dengan santai. Midorima terlihat sangat senang saat ini. Bahkan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya dihiraukannya begitu saja.

Entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba Midorima sudah berbagi tempat duduk dengan Aruda. Katanya kalau ngobrol sambil noleh ke belakang Midorima bakal mabuk. Lucky item Midorima sudah terlupakan, sekarang lucky itemnya ada di belakang mereka. Tepatnya di tempat duduk Aruda. Mereka mengingat masa lalu bersama-sama.

Momoi menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia tersenyum, baru kali ini Midorima tertawa. Ganteng juga… Ah, tentu saja dia tidak mencintainya! Kuroko tetap di hati gitu lohh…

"Kau mau kemana, Shin-chan?"

"Ke Bali -nanodayo. Kau?"

"Sama! Aku mau mengunjungi sepupuku yang buka penginapan di sana."

"Heh? kebetulan kami lagi mencari penginapan untuk tinggal beberapa hari."

"Kami?"

"Ya, aku kesini sama teman-teman klub basketku -nanodayo. Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, dan Momoi. Kuroko juga."

"Kurasa ini bukan kebetulan!"

"Tapi takdir, kan?" Midorima tersenyum. Ia benar-benar cocok dengan Aruda. Sudah bintangnya sama, sama-sama percaya ramalan pula. Midorima yang pendiam pun jadi OoC kalau ada Aruda. Begitupula sebaliknya.

Sementara Akashi mengernyitkan dahi nya, heran. Kise dan Momoi mulai bisik-bisik tetangga. Membicarakan keanehan Midorima saat ini.

Midorima dan Aruda membicarakan banyak hal. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, takdir buruk mereka sudah menunggu. Akashi merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi pada Midorima nanti. Tapi ia tak mengatakan atau melakukan apapun. Toh kalau memang takdir, sudah wajar kalau tak terjadi sesuai keinginan.

"Shin-chan, kau merasa ada yang aneh?" tanya Aruda dengan nada lirih. Padahal tadi ia semangat sekali. Midorima menggeleng, sejujurnya ia mulai khawatir.

"Tak perlu dipermasalahkan –nanodayo! Lagipula kita sama-sama membawa lucky item," ujar Midorima. Dengan senyuman manis yang menghiasi bibirnya. Aruda ikut tersenyum. Walau Midorima aneh, tapi ia akui, ia juga aneh karena ikutan bawa lucky item.

"Ada hal buruk," gumam Akashi pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa itu, Aka-chin?" respon Murasakibara.

"Ng, hanya firasatku saja," Akashi menyandarkan diri di kursinya. Tampaknya tak hanya Midorima dan Aruda, bahkan Akashi juga merasakannya.

Pesawat tengah melewati laut, namun yang terlihat dari atas hanyalah gerombolan awan. Kise masih terkagum-kagum melihat luar jendela. Bahkan suara berisik baling-baling pesawat tak dihiraukannya. Ia benar-benar ada di udara! _Mak ee… Bapak ee… Aku numpak pesawaatt~_

Midorima masih saja ngobrol dengan Aruda. Sharing informasi tentang toko pembelian lucky item.

"Akashi! Kita bisa menginap di penginapan milik kakak sepupu nya –nanodayo!" usul Midorima pada Akashi. Akashi menoleh, "buat apa? Aku sudah pesan pada seseorang!"

"Memangnya, siapa nama kakaknya? Kalau penginapan terkenal aku pasti tahu," ujar Akashi. Midorima menyenggol siku Aruda.

"Namanya Hanamiya Makoto!" jawab Aruda dengan bangga. Akashi langsung ngibrit ke toilet, memangnya ada apa dengannya?

"Oh, ayolah, Midorima saja sudah menuh-menuhin tempat karena lucky itemnya, kalau ada anak itu juga kita bisa ribet!" keluh Aomine. Padahal Akashi belum memutuskan kalau Aruda boleh ikut. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. Aruda manyun, "aku juga tak ingin sama orang hitam macam kamu! Aku cuma mau ngobrol-ngobrol sama Shin-chan!"

Mendengarnya Aomine langsung naik darah, "ini gak hitam! Cuma kurang terang! Lagian, kulitku seksi, kok…" sela Aomine. Aruda ngakak dalam hati. Midorima udah senyum-senyum sendiri. Kise dan Momoi ngakak di kursi. Murasakibara cuek. Sementara Akashi yang sudah balik dari toilet, sekarang lagi bobok…

"Aruda-chan, biarkan saja si buluk ini. Kau ikut sama aku –nanodayo! Ntar bisa berburu lucky item sama-sama," Midorima menepuk-nepuk punggung Aruda.

Wajah Aruda memerah, padahal hanya diajak beli lucky item. Kenapa gak makan malam saja sekalian? Ia tersenyum, "terserah kau, Shin-chan."

"Cih, bagaimana bisa Midorimacchi dapat cewek cantik kayak gitu –ssu? Padahal tampangnya nyebelin banget, judes lagi," komentar Kise tak terima. Midorima melotot, "dia bukan pacarku -nanodayo! TEMEN!"

"Serius, Midorin? Serius? Serius?" Momoi menyipitkan matanya. "Midorimacchi mana mungkin mengakui pacarnya, dia kan… pemalu…" tambah Kise. Mereka berdua memang niat banget menggoda Midorima.

Muka Midorima sudah merah padam, "HENTIKAAAANNNN -NANODAYO!" Tanpa sadar Midorima berteriak. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang mayoritas Ibu-Ibu dan Bapak-Bapak langsung membatin, _amit amit jabang bayi lanang wedok_.

Pesawat sudah hampir kehabisan bahan bakar. Sehingga tercium bau aneh di sana. Sayangnya tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang sadar akan bau mencurigakan itu. Akashi yang sedang tidur siang pun masih belum terbangun.

"Permisi, tolong jangan ribut," ujar seorang pramugari dengan ramah. Walau wajahnya terlihat jengkel pada anggota Kisedai.

"BUKAN AKU!"

"Tak mungkin aku –nanodayo!"

"Pasti Ahomine-cchi –ssu!"

"Maaf, Kise! Tapi bukan aku yang melakukannya!"

"Aku lagi gak mules!"

"Jangan-jangan Akashi-cchi?"

Krikk… Krikk…

"Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati perjalanan anda. Tolong jangan berisik, terimakasih…" pramugari itu berlalu pergi. Akashi yang bangun dari tidurnya merasakan ada bau aneh yang mengganggu indra penciumannya.

"Akashi-cchi, kau kentut, ya?" Kise bertanya pada Akashi dengan wajah polos. Akashi merasa tersinggung, ia melemparkan gunting keramatnya ke arah Kise tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Syukurlah gunting itu nancap di boneka Midorima. Midorima lagi berduka sekarang.

"Aku tak kentut! Ini seperti bau sesuatu yang terbakar! Ada sedikit bau aftur juga," ujar Akashi, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dan benar saja, langsung ada pengumuman dari pusat pesawat.

"_Mohon perhatiannya, untuk seluruh penumpang. Pesawat akan kehabisan bahan bakar, harap segera memakai parasut, dan TOLONG TENANG" _

Bukannya tenang, penumpang langsung panik. Banyak yang berteriak ketakutan. Begitupula dengan Aruda, dia bahkan sudah pingsan. Midorima ikut kebingungan.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Akashi dan kawan-kawan langsung memakai parasut yang tersedia di kursi. Midorima sudah memakai parasutnya, bentuknya seperti ransel. Ia bingung bagaimana cara memakaikannya pada Aruda. Hawa sudah semakin memanas, kemungkinan akan meledak.

Akashi dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah bersiap untuk terjun ke laut. Tak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Tak peduli walau harus mati tenggelam. Yang penting, mereka tak mau mati dalam keadaan tak berwujud alias gosong!

"Midorima-cchi! Kau tak akan sempat menyelamatkannya, bakaa!" teriak Kise, ia lompat dari pintu pesawat. Midorima melongo, ia juga harus melakukannya! Tapi bagaimana nasib Aruda!? Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus menyelamatkan nyawa temannya. Tapi nyawa sendiri juga penting!

Midorima melihat sekelilingnya, sudah tak ada orang. Kosong. Pesawat juga sudah mulai tertarik ke bawah karena gravitasi. Wajah Midorima sudah memanas akibat udara di sekitarnya. Semakin membuatnya panik. Ia memeluk Aruda erat. Nekat sekali, ia menjatuhkan dirinya bersama dengan Aruda dipelukannya.

"GYAAAAA!" teriak Midorima saat ia sudah mulai meluncur jatuh. Karena saking takutnya, ia lupa tak memakai parasutnya. Alhasil, ia nyemplung ke laut sebelum ia berteriak, "GYAAAAAAAAA!" untuk ke sekian kalinya.

.

.

.

"Shintaro-kun! Bangun! Kenapa kau nyebut-nyebut namaku!?" ucap seorang dengan sepasang mata emerald di sebelahnya. Midorima langsung duduk dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya sudah basah dengan keringat. Napasnya sudah tak karuan.

Akhirnya ia menghela napas karena itu tadi hanya mimpi. Ia membelai surai cokelat istri nya.

"Kau mimpi apa? Mengerikan? Itu akibatnya kalau kau tidur sebelum makan malam!" celetuk wanita itu. Midorima menggeleng, "hanya sesuatu mengerikan yang tak mungkin terjadi."

"Nee, Shintaro, aku mendapat kabar duka. Tolong jangan kaget," ujar Aruda, istri Midorima dengan lirih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Midorima mengangguk.

"Teman-temanmu, Kise-san, Aomine-san, Akashi-san, Momoi-san, dan Kuroko-san, mereka meninggal akibat kecelakaan udara. Tadi berita itu baru saja disiarkan di TV, nama mereka tertera jelas di sana," jelas Aruda. Midorima seakan membeku di tempat. Bagaimana mungkin kejadian itu hampir sama seperti mimpinya?!

Entah karena terlalu kaget atau memang kondisinya yang memang tak sehat, Midorima pingsan dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Istri Midorima langsung menghubungi dokter terdekat, namun sudah terlambat. Midorima wafat saat itu juga.

Kenyataan memang terkadang seperti mimpi.

.

**TAMAT**

**Sekali lagi, maaf kalau kurang menarik, dan apapun yang membuat readers sekalian tak suka. Sheii benar-benar minta maaf!**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini! **

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to Alda!**


End file.
